The Hunger Games: The Love That Changes Everything
by lost-but-not-alone
Summary: Sequal to Love in the Arena. Katniss and Cato have returned home as Victors. Instead of life returning to normal, as they'd hoped. A new force comes to try to tear them apart. How far will they go to protect love. The love that changed the Games. Forever. Rated T just to be safe. No Lemons. Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games: The Love That Changes Everything**

**Chapter 1: Answers**

Katniss stares at herself in the mirror. She is wearing strapless dress that is yellow at the top and fades to a blood red color at the bottom. Her neck chest and arms have been covered in intricate swirls of colored rhinestones to match her dress. Her hair is pinned up in loose curls. Other then the cast around her wrist she is absolutely stunning. She feels hands on her shoulders. She turns to see Cato looking gorgeous as always. She looks up into his eyes and smiles. He lowers his face to hers and kisses her softly, sweetly. She reaches up with her good arm and runs her fingers through his hair. When she finally pulls away, reluctantly, she hears the beat of the drums queuing their entrance on stage.

"Here they are ladies and gentlemen the Victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games." Ceaser Flickerman says happily.

Katniss and Cato walk onto the stage hand-in-hand. He leads her to the small sofa on the stage and sits down. Instead of sitting next to him she sits in his lap. The audience sighs at the sight.

"You two are just the most adorable things ever." Ceaser says.

"Thank you, Ceaser." Cato says, "In all honesty I can't pry this girl off of me."

The audience and Ceaser laugh, but Katniss punches Cato's arm. Hard.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." Ceaser stops laughing.

"She may be adorable, but she can pack a punch, Ceaser. I try to stay on her good side." Cato laughs and wraps his arms around Katniss.

"Ceaser, I have a question." Katniss says.

"Ask away, dear."

"The Quarter Quell, I don't get it. What was the Quarter Quell?" She asks.

"Ah, I knew that would come up. The Quarter Quell stated that the last two remaining tributes, so long as one is a boy and the other a girl, were the _two_ Victors."

"How did we not remember that?" Katniss looks at Cato.

"We must have been so caught up in the games." Cato replies.

"So what did you two think when Dawn died and Glimmer told you he was her brother?" Ceaser asks.

Cato and Katniss look at each other.

"We honestly didn't know what to think, Ceaser. I think what we were all thinking was how they could be brother and sister because they are from different districts."

"It was a weird case with those two." Ceaser says, "Years ago Dawn ran away and, somehow, got out of the district. The Capitol caught him and just threw him into the nearest district."

"Why didn't they execute him? No offence, but it seems like something you people would do." Katniss asks.

"None taken." Ceaser laughs, "And actually, President Snow was feeling a little sympathetic so he let him live, but he could never see his family again. That's the way I heard it at least."

"Oh, that kind of makes sense." Cato says looking at Katniss.

A loud beep sounds.

"Oh, that's all the time we have today." Ceaser says.

Katniss and Cato stand, but stop knowing that after this they would be going home. To their own districts.

"Thank you for being here." Ceaser says.

"Thanks for having us." Cato replies.

"Ones more time," Ceaser begins, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

The audience roars with applause.

Katniss and Cato begin to walk off stage.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Get back here you two. The Capitol has a special surprise for you." Ceaser says.

They turn back to him.

"We couldn't bare separating two people who are absolutely perfect for each other, so Katniss when you get home, you had better pack up your mother and sister because you, my dear,… are moving to District 2." Ceaser says.

"what?" Katniss turns to Cato.

She throws her arms around him and he picks her and swings her around. Afterward, they walk over to Ceaser to thank him.

"This is so amazing Ceaser. Thank you." Katniss smiles.

"Seriously, Ceaser, I could kiss you," Cato begins, but turns his voice flat, "but I'm not going to."

"I'd hope not." Ceaser laughs.

The audience laughs as well.

Katniss and Cato turn back and walk off stage.

"I can't believe it. We're going home." Katniss says.

Cato grabs her hand and entwines his fingers through hers.

"Together." He says, "And I couldn't be any happier."

He stops Katniss and looks into her eyes.

"Kat, three weeks ago, I didn't know who you were. Then, I went into the arena with you. And you changed me. Thank you."

"Cato…" Katniss smiles.

"I'm serious Katniss. If we had never asked you to join, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. Asking you to join us made me realize that I… I." Cato hesitates.

"Don't worry," Katniss smiles, "Your secret's safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey eberyone, I figured since you had to wait so you deserved an extra chapter. Enjoy. **

**~lost-but-not-alone**

**C****hapter 2: Being with him**

1 week later.

Cato lies in his bed dreaming about his time in the arena with Katniss. He is finally asleep and falls into his memories. When he opens his eyes again he is laying beside Katniss on the sand in the arena. She is fast asleep with her head on his chest. He smiles and wraps his arm around her waist. Then, he closes his eyes and when he opens them once more he is looking into hers. Her face is bloody and she is cradling her arm. A dead Clove lies on the ground next to her. He crouches next to her then looks at Katniss. He waited for the announcement that he knew in his mind was coming, but it never came. As he looked at her his love faded away. She became just another tribute in the way of his victory. He picks up his sword and looks at Katniss. Everything in his mind is telling him to stop. Especially Katniss she is screaming at him telling him to think about what he is about to do. He lifts his sword and against Katniss's cries he brings it down. Her blood splashes over him and he winces. He drops to his knees and cries realizing that he loved her. Then Seneca Crane makes his announcement, but not the one Cato wanted.

"Congratulations, you just killed the love of your life and your co- Victor."

Then he jolts up from his dream. He feels beside him and finds Katniss and smiles. The sun was just rising over the horizon and shedding only small amounts of light indicating 5:00 a.m. Knowing he didn't want to go back to sleep, Cato gets up and puts on a dark t-shirt and grey sweats. He finds himself outside of their house in Victor Village. The 62nd Victor of The Games, Enobaria, is sitting outside her house reading a book. She looks up at Cato and waves before diving back into her book. He begins to walk down the street and toward the center of the district. As he walks he is congratulated by many people including his younger brother, Kirin, and his girlfriend, Bella. Kirin and Bella walk with him and they ask a lot of questions about The Games. They are both in training to volunteer and they want to know how to survive.

"What do you eat?" Bella asks.

"Where do you make shelter?" Kirin asks.

"What if it gets cold?" Bella.

"What if it's too hot?" Kirin.

"Where do you get water?" Bella.

"What do you do if it's only the Careers left?" Kirin.

"Guys," Cato says, "calm down. You will learn everything in training. And as for your questions; whatever you can find, wherever you can, refrain from fires, find water, wherever there is water, and you end up fighting each other."

He stops and then looks at the two of them.

"Speaking of training weren't you two supposed to be there about a half hour ago?" He says.

"No, it's only 5:00." Bella says.

"It's 5:30. Probably 5:40 now." Cato says.

"What? Kirin looks around and notices District 2 is starting to get that morning buzz.

"Come on, I'll walk you guys." Cato says. "Besides, I was heading there anyway."

"Why?" Bella asks.

"Just because I already won The Games doesn't mean I can't stay in shape." He replies.

"Right, maybe you can teach us." Kirin says, "That would be cool if you became our trainer."

"I was actually thinking about asking the trainers if I could help out." Cato tells them.

"Awesome, my brother is going to train us." Kirin and Bella walk on.

Cato follows behind them. Within a few minutes they are walking into the training center.

"You're late!" A trainer yells at the two.

Cato walks into the huge training area.

"Sorry, I kept them. When I got home from The Games, I immediately had to get ready for the Victory Tour, so I didn't get to spend any time with them. So I've been spending as much time as I can with them." He says.

"We understand, but they have a strict time that they need to arrive, and if they aren't on time, then we need to send them home for the day." The trainer replies, "but this is both Bella and Kirin's first offence so I'll let it slide. Now you two, go get dressed. Kirin you're in archery. Bella: knife throwing."

Bella kisses Kirin's cheek before disappearing into a room to change.

"Hey, um…"

"Raff." The trainer says.

"Raff, I was wondering if I could maybe help-"

"Of course, it would be an honor to have a Victor helping out. Any idea what age group you would like?"

"Well, both Bella and Kirin wanted me to be with them, so 15." Cato explains.

"Alright, 15 is down through 18 past that hallway through the door next to 13." Raff says.

"Thanks." Cato says.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask." Raff reaches behind a wall and hands Cato a suit identical to his own except there is a 15 over the heart instead of an 18. "And here is your trainer suit. The dressing rooms are over there."

"Thanks, again." Cato walks into a dressing and puts on the suit. He walks to where the Trainer had told him and walks into a room like the one at the entrance. Another trainer walks up to him.

"Cato Hayes, it's an honor." She says, "I'm Valeria."

"Hi." Cato says back.

"So all we really do while they do their own training is walk around and evaluate them, help those who need it, and after their training is over, at the end of the unit which is right before the Quarter-"

"I know. Not to be rude, but I've been doing this since I was 12." Cato says.

"Right. Sorry." Valeria laughs, "So then, go on and get to it. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Thanks." Cato begins walking around and many of the kids who are training stop and look at him. After a few seconds of staring they go back to what they were doing, only this time they are trying harder so they can impress Cato.

"Cato!"

He turns at the sound of his name and sees Kirin waving to him. Cato walks over to him.

"They said yes, I take it." He says.

"Yepp." Cato pats his brothers shoulder, "show me what you've got." He says nodding at the target.

Kirin pulls the bowstring back and breathes slowly. He waits until he is sure he will hit the center and releases the string sending the arrow through the air. The arrow pierces through the center of the target on the head of the cutout. He picks up another arrow and sends it through the air a second time piercing the torso. Again he picks up an arrow and repeats his process before sending the arrow into the lower stomach of the target. Each arrow hits the center of each target.

"Good job." Cato tells him, "In the arena, however you have to be quicker."

"I will." Kirin says back.

"Keep it up." Cato pats his brother's shoulder again and walks away.

Katniss wakes up and looks around the room for Cato. Unable to find him she walks into the kitchen where her mother and Prim are preparing a breakfast. She walks around the house one more time, still unable to locate Cato she walks outside and finds his mother.

"Do you know where Cato is?" Katniss asks.

"He might be down at the Training Center with Kirin. He said he was going to ask to help out there yesterday." She tells her.

"Thanks." Katniss walks back inside and changes into her usual attire. Afterward she walks back outside and down the street.

"Katniss, dear, do you know where you're going?" Cato's mother asks.

"I'll find it." She says back.

She continues walking down the street and finds herself in the center of the district. It is busy, not like District 12, but still busy. She looks around and spots a big building with the District's symbol above it. She walks toward and inside she sees many people her age training. She figures Cato must be with Kirin. Katniss walks up to Raff who is sitting at a small desk buried in papers.

"Um, Kirin Hayes?" She asks him.

"Who's asking?" Raff asks without looking up.

"Katniss Everdeen." She tells him looking around for Kirin.

Raff immediately shoots up and drops the papers.

"An honor, Katniss Everdeen." He says.

"Thanks. Now, Kirin. Where is he?" She asks as politely as she can.

"Right, down that hall, you will see a door with a 15 above it. He's in there." Raff tells Katniss.

"Thank you."

She walks past the desk and through the training room. She finds door 15 and walks into it. She stands in the doorway for a second and sees Cato standing next to the area where the swords are. She smiles. He is helping a boy with how to move with a sword. She watches as he rotates the sword with his wrist before slamming it into the side of a dummy. The boy copies him. Perfectly. Cato claps and hands him the other sword before he leaves to help someone else. She continues to watch Cato through the doorway. He is where he belongs. Watching him was like watching a wild animal in its natural habitat. It made Katniss think about the woods outside of District 12. Where she would spend her time hunting with Gale. Then she stops smiling and a tier roles down her cheek. Gale.

Its okay, Katniss thinks, Gale is fine. Beside you have Cato and nothing can beat being with him. Absolutely nothing.


	3. MESSAGE I NEED TO GET BY

**Hey everyone I just need to get this by. I understand you guys like my writing and everything, but seriously can you stop sending me P.M.s asking me to put you in the story and use you guys as characters. I'm gonna do my own thing. Not trying to be rude or anything, but I know I've put out a few contests to be added to my story and that doesn't mean everyone gets it. My P.M. has been getting spammed by people asking me to include them. Not 1 or two little messages here and there I mean like 10 messages from the same people every day asking about why I haven't messaged them back. I can't get to every single message guys. I'm sorry, I've been super busy with school, my movie, and working at a scholorship to NYFA. My updates may be a little delayed and I'm sorry for that. Another thing if you guys ask me to read your stories and they are rated M and have all sorts of smut and lemons: no way am I reading it. I will simply delete your message. I'm not into that stuff guys. So, if you happen to catch a contest and be the first to get it right, then and only then will you be apart of the story. I'm sorry I know I'm coming off as a bit of a b, but I don't really like getting spammed. **

**I hope this doesn't change the way you look at my writing because you guys are the only reason I continue writing. If it weren't for you guys there would be no lost-but-not-alone. Thanks for staying loyal. I really appreciate it. **

**Pretty soon I will be leaving notes for the loyal readers who have been reviewing every chapter and giving me constructive critisism. It all helps me to be a better writer, not only for you, but for me too. So my number 1 fans who have been there since the beginning I will send out special chapters and use you guys in stories of my own on FictionPress. My URL is exactly the same. Those people would be: jenn08, RememberFredWeasly, theworldisnotending, and HeyoMyFellowReaders. Thanks for everything guys. **

**So I know this message from RANT, RANT, RANT to aww I love you guys. And Iknow some of you are probably thinking, "Wow, what a crazy bipolar b.", but like I said I really hope this doesn't change the way you look at my writing. Thank you, thank you very much.**

**And lastly, once again, sorry for the delayed updates, whenever they may happen. I'm sorry if you really want to know what is gonna happen and you just so happen to be on your death bed, and I still haven't updated: I apologize in advance, but as hHaymich would say, "Face the probability of your imminent death, and know that there's absolutely nothing I can do to help you."**

**Thanks everyone.**

**~lost-but-not-alone**


End file.
